


ché mi sento di morir

by KMZ



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: ... denn ich fühle, dass ich bald sterben werden. Aber nicht, bevor ich dir gesagt habe, wie sehr ich dich liebe. [Der Professor/ Berlin]
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 15





	ché mi sento di morir

„Sei nicht bekümmert, Sergio.“  
Sergio war traurig und das sollte nicht so sein. Andrès sah, wie sein Bruder sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte. Seine eigenen Tränen waren unvermeidlich gewesen und er ließ sie einfach trocknen. Man starb schließlich nicht jeden Tag.  
„Bin … ich nicht“, sagte sein Bruder sanft und versuchte tapfer zu lächeln.  
„Dann gehe jetzt besser schlafen!“ Andrés wollte ihn loswerden, ehe sie beide am letzten Abend vor dem Überfall in Melancholie ertranken. Die letzten Wochen waren die schönsten seines Lebens. Niemals hatte er sich leichter gefühlt. Niemals wohler und geliebter. Niemals war er glücklicher gewesen, als in Sergios Nähe.  
Aber es würde enden, bald schon. Bis dahin aber, würde er Sergios Capitano sein.  
Wäre Sergio ein anderer Charakter würde er ihn hassen und verachten. Aber diese Feinfühligkeit und diese Umsicht waren liebenswert. Für ihn würde er streben und das würde genau so passieren. Es war unvermeidlich.  
Wenn er ihm doch vorher noch sagen könnte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.  
„Gut, ich versuche es …“ Sergio schniefte und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.  
„Gute Nacht, Bruder!“

Andrés setzte sich wieder, als sein Bruder den Raum verlassen hatte. Er hatte beschlossen den Wein auszutrinken. Bis zum letzten Tropfen. Erinnerungen überschwemmten ihn, machten seinen Blick trüb und sein Herz schwer. So wenig Zeit blieb noch. Umso schmerzlicher fühlte sich der Moment ein. Wie in der Zeit eingefroren sah der Tisch aus, an dem sie beide eben noch gesessen hatten.

Endlich fühlte er sich richtig. Angekommen. Vollkommen.  
Der Plan war großartig und doch … wenn er nicht er selbst wäre und Sergio ein anderer, würde er alles sausen lassen. Nur für ihn. Weil er Angst um Sergio hatte. Weil er nicht mehr wollte, dass sie die wenige Zeit, die sie gemeinsam hatten, getrennt verbringen mussten.  
„Oh Sergio …“, murmelte er heiser und stand auf. Wenn er wenigstens betrunken wäre. Nur Traurigkeit, Bedauern und Sehnsucht kämpften in seinem Inneren um Aufmerksamkeit.

In der Villa war es ungewohnt still. Nicht mal Tokio und Nairobi schwatzten noch. Es war bedrückend still. Seine zaghaften Schritte knarrten viel zu laut, als er auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer war, welches gleich neben dem von Sergio war.  
Wie oft lag er nachts wach und versuchte auf sein leises Schnarchen zu hören. Wenn er ihn nicht hörte, wurde er unruhig und sah leise nach, ob es ihm gut ging.

Jetzt lauschte er an Sergios Tür, während er die Knöpfe seiner Weste öffnete. Kein Laut drang aus dem Zimmer seines Bruders. Ein wenig verunsichert wollte er sich abwenden, da hörte er es.  
Ein leises Schluchzen.  
Überwältigt sah Andrés nach oben, in der Hoffnung, seine Rührung würde sich durch die rissige Decke der Villa zurückdrängen lassen. Es funktionierte einigermaßen.  
Sergio zum Weinen zu bringen, war definitiv nie seine Absicht gehabt. Aber sein Bruder musste ja mit diesem Lied anfangen. Unterdrückt seufzte er und versuchte gegen den Drang anzukämpfen zu ihm zu gehen. Um ihn zu trösten, natürlich. Und ihn zu berühren, noch einmal Sergio mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen. Der Tod würde sie doch nicht trennen, da war er sicher. Insgeheim hatte sein kleiner Bruder sicher auch dafür einen Notfallplan. Wie für alles.  
Sie würden sich wiedersehen, in die Arme schließen, sich küssen und „Bella ciao“, singen und dabei weinen.

Sanft sah er sich klopfen und erstarrte. Was zum Henker tat er hier? Hinter der Tür wurde es wieder sehr still. Jemand in den Tiefen der Villa hustete. Es hörte sich wie Helsinki an.  
„Wenn du es bist, Nairobi, gute Nacht!“, hörte er Sergios Stimme und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Ja, die Frauen mochten seinen sanften Bruder und er konnte das mehr als gut verstehen. Aber diese Sensibilität war nur eine Seite seines Bruders. Intelligenz und Ehrgeiz waren die andere Seite. Und tief in sich hatte Sergio die Härte, die ihn zu einem wahren Genie machte.  
Behutsam öffnete er die Tür.  
„Nairobi schickt mich … sie hat dich weinen gehört“, sagte er gespielt erheitert in die schummrige Dunkelheit des Zimmers, die nur vom fast vollen Mond ein wenig erhellt wurde.  
„Andrés …“, sagte sein Bruder hörbar verlegen.  
„Keine Sorge, Nairobi hat dich nicht gehört“, erwiderte er versöhnlich.  
„Ich weiß, dazu ist sie viel zu weit weg. Aber …“  
Andrés konnte nicht mehr widerstehen. Im silbrigen Licht ging er zu Sergios Bett und setzt sich auf die Kante.  
„Wir sollten nicht trauern, Bruder. Es wird großartig und erfolgreich. Das weißt du und auch ich.“  
„Das ist es nicht …“ Sergio putzte sich die Nase und schniefte noch einmal kurz. Nein, das war es nicht. Wer wusste das besser als er selbst. Es war die bevorstehende Trennung. Eine Trennung für alle Zeiten.  
„Oder hast du einen besseren Plan, Professor?“, sagte Andrés aus dem Gedanken heraus.  
„Kryonik“, sagte Sergio trocken. Das brachte ihn zum Kichern.  
„Ich habe es nicht so mit Eis und Kälte, wie du weißt. Denk noch ein wenig drüber nach und vielleicht schläfst du besser, weil alles von dir abhängt.“ Er klang jetzt ernst. Zu ihm zu gehen, in der Mitte der Nacht, war keine gute Idee.  
„Bleib noch hier. Ehe … Nairobi … doch noch nachsehen kommt.“  
Sie lachten beide leise. Immerhin war es kein Weinen.  
Sergio zog ihn plötzlich nach unten aufs Bett. Er hielt die Luft an und erstarrte. Es wäre besser zu gehen, nicht hier mit ihm liegen und alles kaputt machen, was zwischen ihnen war. Nie hatte er jemand mehr geliebt als Sergio.  
„Ich werde dich vermissen …“  
„Dafür wirst du gar keine Zeit haben, Sergio“, flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit und schloss die Augen, als er Sergios Hand an seiner Wange fühlte. Sie war warm und schüchtern.  
Andrés griff nach oben, um seine Hand wegzunehmen, ehe er sich vergaß und Dinge tun würde, die zumindest sein Bruder bereuen würde. Aber Sergio hatte eine Durchsetzungskraft, die man gern unterschätzte, wenn man sich seinem scheuen Wesen gegenüber sah.  
„Ich sollte besser …“  
„… Hier bei mir bleiben. Es ist die letzte Nacht, Andrés.“ Niemand sprach seinen Namen so weich aus wie Sergio. Unwillkürlich erschauerte er bis tief in die Knochen. Die verlegene Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Vorhin, im Licht der Kerzen, war es schmerzlich ihn anzusehen und zu wissen, dass die Momente gezählt waren. Aber hier, im Dunkel ließ sich sein Körper nicht mehr zur Disziplin ermuntern.  
Sergio lag ihm zugedreht, hatte seine Hand auf seiner Brust liegen, auf der Höhe seines Herzens und Andrés ahnte, dass sein Bruder spürte, was sich nicht verheimlichen ließ. Aber Sergio ließ es sich nicht nehmen, es auszusprechen.  
„Ich weiß es, Andrés …“, flüsterte er nur rau. Nicht vorwurfsvoll, nur wissend.  
Andrés drehte sich ihm zu. Sie konnten sich nicht ansehen und doch waren sich ihre Gesichter so nahe, dass sie den Atem des Anderen auf der Haut fühlten. Es lag in der Familie. Auch Andrés musste es aussprechen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sergio“, flüsterte er belegt. Wieder legte sich eine Hand auf sein Gesicht. Warme, neugierige Finger streichelten hauchzart über seine Gesichtszüge, berührten seine Lippen und stahlen ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen.  
„Das weiß ich doch … Bruder.“  
Sergio bewegte sich und dann fühlte er seine Lippen auf seinem Mund.  
Nein, dachte Andrés, gleich darauf: Ja!  
„Das ist kein Abschied!“, murmelte er dunkel und wagte es seine Arme unter Sergios Körper hindurch zuschieben, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Nur dünner Stoff war zwischen ihm und seiner Sehnsucht.  
Sergio war warm und seine Hand fand endlich einen Weg auf die Haut. Ein wenig erschrocken holte sein Bruder kurz Luft, dann küsste er ihn wieder. Es waren ehrfürchtige und unsichere Küsse. Küsse, die Andrés nur noch mehr reizten.  
Schon längst war er hart, hatte aber nicht erwartet, dass es Sergio nachprüfen würde.  
„Sergio …“, keuchte er erschrocken, als sich eine Hand auf seine Erektion legte.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich weiß es … ich kann dich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Nicht jetzt …“  
Aus seinem Schreck wurde eine wohltuende Resignation, mit der sich Andrés wieder entspannter nach hinten sinken ließ. Sergio rückt eine wenig weiter auf ihn, was ein beschämend dunkles Stöhnen verursachte. Hoffentlich schliefen alle anderen tief und fest.

Das war in etwa der letzte Gedanke, den Andrés willentlich dachte, bevor sich seine Sinn in Sergio verloren. Er liebte ihn im silbernen Licht des Mondes. Er brachte ihn zum Keuchen und sank anschließend vor dem Bett auf die Knie.  
„Was … tust du da, du Verrückter?“, raunte Sergio verwirrt.  
„Du … musst es bei mir tun …“, sagte Andrés mit noch zitternder Stimme. Nur, wenn Sergio ihn auch so liebte, konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sein Bruder einen Plan hatte, der sie irgendwann wieder zusammenbrachte. Diesmal für immer.  
Sergio zögerte kurz, berührte dann aber wieder liebevoll seine nackte Schulter und stand auf.  
Auf seine eigene Art sehr behutsam drang Sergio in ihn ein.  
Andrés lag mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Bett und weinte lautlos, als sein Bruder ihn liebte.  
Nichts konnte schöner sein.  
Nichts tiefer gehen.  
Nichts nachhaltiger sein.  
Nicht mal der Tod.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Andrés“, flüsterte Sergio heiser an seiner Schulter, nachdem er ihm seine Lust heiß und schnell auf die Haut gekeucht hatte.  
„O partigiano, portami via …“, antwortete Andrés.


End file.
